drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ling-Ling
"Komilata Ling-Ling. Okatami yu satakana ya taka!" ~ Ling-Ling 'Ling-Ling '''is a fictional character in the animated series ''Drawn Together. He is one of the eight housemates who are the focus of the show. Ling-Ling is labeled as a sociopathic Asian trading card battle monster. Biography Ling-Ling is a violent and homicidal spoof of Pikachu and speaks in an incomprehensible parody of the Japanese language along with occasional phrases of broken English. His language, referred to by show personnel as "Japorean" (though not in the series itself), is complete gibberish which is captioned in English with subtitles, although his subtitles often contain Engrish as well. (See Race and culture below.) According to Ling-Ling's driver's license, he is three years old (though, he explains is 21, in battle monster years), and stands one foot, six inches tall (or 45.72 centimeters). Like Pokémon, he is a creature who battles regularly, utilizing an array of supernatural powers (examples being his ability to glow in the dark, shoot lasers from his eyes, fly, and create balls of energy capable of stunning or immobilizing his opponents). He is also able to use his tail as a sword, as seen in the episode "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education". His tail is the shape of an exclamation point in its natural state (a parody of Pikachu's lightning bolt-shaped tail), but it is capable of assuming other shapes (such as a question mark, profanity symbols, or the Japanese yen symbol) depending on Ling-Ling's emotion. In one episode, Ling-Ling uses his tail to give Wooldoor the middle finger, and in another, it turns into a feather shape when he is cockfighting. In "Clum Babies", it swells like an erect penis when he is making out with Ni-Pul. A now seemingly forgotten parallel to Pokémon was Ling-Ling's initial androgyny; the first few episodes referred to Ling-Ling as an "it" instead of being gender-specific. Initial speculation was that Ling-Ling might be female since the voice actor playing the character is female, and it would make the male/female ratio among the houseguests an even 4/4. In the first episode, Captain Hero said he would "stick and stir any one of these broads", pointing toward Clara and Toot as Ling-Ling lay asleep next to them. It is unclear if the statement was also intended to include Ling-Ling as well. However, in the first season finale, Ling-Ling was placed on the guys' team during the parody of The Apprentice, and in Season Two, Ling-Ling's gender has been definitively established as male; in "Super Nanny", he is shocked and disappointed to discover that he has a small penis instead of a large one. The character is now always referred to as "he" rather than "it". In "Freaks & Greeks", Ling-Ling's father states that Ling-Ling's full name is Ling-Ling Hitler Bin Laden Seacrest. However, according to Executive Producer Bill Freiberger, this is just a gag and not canon.http://forums.toonzone.net/showpost.php?p=2308694&postcount=39 His father also refers to their house as the Ling family; assuming the family follows the custom in most Asian countries of putting the surname first, Ling-Ling's name would actually be Ling Ling-Ling. In "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care", It's revealed that under Ling-Ling's fur, his body is very muscular, as seen when Dr. Wooldoor tears off his fur. Ling-Ling's species secretes a hallucinogen through the skin when disappointed, though he may not be able to do this anymore after Xandir, Toot, and Wooldoor licked him dry in "The Other Cousin". In Drawn Together Babies, Ling-Ling was shown when he was a baby. When Ling-Ling was a baby, he was able to speak fluent English entirely and didn't even mispronounce his "L"s and "R"s. He still suffered the problem of always being ignored though. Eventually, he became so fed up with everyone ignoring him, he decided to stop speaking English altogether and speak a crazy made up language (Japorean) that he made up with his dead twin brother. This episode also revealed that Ling-Ling had a dead twin brother. Very little is known about his but it may be possible that he was referring to Sid when he said this. However, Sid and Ling-Ling look nothing alike which contradicts with this. Mostly because Sid is a human and Ling-Ling is a battle monster but seeing as how in the same episode, Walter was a human and he transformed into a Sockbat, it may be possible that Ling-Ling went through a similar transformation. Also, as previously mentioned in Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care, Ling-Ling was shown to have a human-like muscular body under his fur, meaning that without his fur, Ling-Ling may look exactly like a human. So it can be said that Sid is just a battle monster without the fur or vice versa. Appearance Ling-Ling is an Asian trading card battle monster who is definitely the shortest member of the house. He looks very similar to Pikachu given that he is a parody on him. Ling-Ling has orange fur with brown stripes and rabbit-like ears that stand up on his head. He has dark brown beady little eyes and a little black nose. He has a black tail that is in the shape of an exclamation point. Ling-Ling's appearance slightly changes whenever he goes into battle mode. When he enters battle mode, he grows a whole bunch of yellow spikes. There is a bout three or four rows of these spikes that start on his head, just above his eyes and the spines run down his back all the way to just above his tail. Ling-Ling also develops a bunch of little yellow scale-like ruffles in the fur on his stomach and his tail also becomes bigger and more frizzled up. In the episode Charlotte's Web of Lies, it was revealed what it looks like under Ling-Ling's fur when Xandir shaved his eyebrow, revealing his skin underneath. Ling-Ling's skin skin is pink and had a few very small black hairs left behind. Not much was seen other than that, but it can be implied that that's what the rest of his body looks like without his fur. In the episode Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care, more of his furless body was revealed, although it contradicted with this, although it was most likely just a gag. Ling-Ling's fur was ripped off of his chest, revealing what his body looks like underneath. Ling-Ling's body looks much like that of a human being's, being shaped and colored like that of an Asian male's. His body is also very muscular and sculpted, with biceps and a six pack of abs. It was also revealed that the color of Ling-Ling's fur on the side that is always attached to his body, is actually held together in a blanket-like fabric that appears to be very smooth. It's color is a very light and dull shade of red. However, Ling-Ling was O.D. at the time this was seen and the outer-layer colors of his skin was blue, meaning that this may not be the actual color of in internal fur. Personality In the early episodes, Ling-Ling was portrayed as a sociopath who wants to kill and destroy everyone he encounters. He expresses a desire to kill Princess Clara in the first episode, actually kills Toot Braunstein, and fantasizes about killing Spanky Ham two episodes later (after Spanky had been beating and whipping him to make shoes). Ironically, Ling-Ling is killed off himself in a number of episodes (see also Housemate deaths), though this gag has become less frequent as the series has progressed. Unlike most Pokémon-type creatures, Ling-Ling is prone to violent outbursts and random attacks. He is in denial about having murdered his best friend (a parody of Pokémon's Ash Ketchum), whom Ling-Ling killed in an unexplained attack, perhaps a parody of the first episode where Pikachu doesn't like Ash. The series suggests, however, that the image of Ling-Ling as a vicious killer is mainly in his head (in fact it is often Captain Hero who causes most of the housemates' deaths). None of the housemates fear Ling-Ling to any noticeable degree. He is frequently neglected and/or mistreated by the housemates, but although he displays annoyance at being treated in this fashion, he never puts up much of a fight about it. Until he kills Xandir late in Season Three, his killing of Toot in the first episode is the only time he has exhibited violence toward one of the other housemates, and this was only after he believed his battle challenge had been answered. Ling-Ling's sociopathic tendencies and violence are finally explained in Season Three's "Charlotte's Web of Lies". In that episode, after he kills Xandir, Ling-Ling finally realizes the value of human life when he is confronted by Xandir's weeping mother. He goes to anger management class, where it is revealed that he originally wanted to be a dancer, but was captured by a boy named Gash (the friend Ling-Ling had been seen murdering in previous episodes), who took Ling-Ling's prize dancing shoes away, rendering Ling-Ling unable to dance and forcing him into a life of fighting. Ling-Ling tries to get away from his life of killing by taking a small part in a show called Drawn Together: The Musical. At the show, Gash shows up and returns Ling-Ling's dancing shoes to him and reveals the reason he prevented Ling-Ling from dancing: he wanted to be a dancer himself, but was unable because he lacked the talent. The two then put on an elaborate dance number, which sadly, most of the audience misses because they are busy being killed by another battle monster Gash owns, Post-Pubescent Frankie Muniz. He resents being thought of as a household pet, although he has been shown using a litter box and being transported in a pet carrier (which is shaped like a box of take-out Chinese food). His bed is a pet basket, and on several occasions, he is shown sleeping curled up like a cat, once even in Clara's lap. In "Captain Girl", Toot's baby believes he is a stuffed animal; when Ling-Ling goes into battle mode in order to attack her, Xandir disciplines him by hitting him with a rolled-up newspaper and calling him a "bad Asian thing", one of the many times characters treat him more like a pet than an equal. When Wooldoor first meets Ling-Ling in "Hot Tub", he assumes Ling-Ling is a dog, and has been placed in the house to be the family's pet. In "The Other Cousin", Xandir, not quite knowing what to call him, refers to him as a "fortune cookie cat thing". Though despite this he is probably the most intelligent memeber of the house. It is mentioned in "The Other Cousin" that Ling-Ling prays to L. Ron Hubbard, suggesting that Ling-Ling is a member of the Church of Scientology. However, this is stated during a throwaway gag rather than as part of the story; given that no further references have been made supporting this notion, it is possible that Ling-Ling's belief in Scientology is not canon. (A strong possibility is that the line was included so they could make an Engrish joke by having him pronounce it as "R. Ron Hubbard".) Further confusing the issue, in "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two", Ling-Ling refers to his religion as having a purgatory, an element common to many religions- however, not Scientology. In all likelihood, Ling-Ling's religion, like his nationality, is meant to be a jumble of many different faiths. Powers and abilities Like Pokémon, Ling-Ling has a wide array of powers and abilities which he uses in battle. Unlike Pokémon, however, most of his moves inflict real damage and have the potential to kill. His main attack is a ball of dark energy which mirrors the move Shadow Ball in Pokémon. Ling-Ling can fly, shoot lasers from his eyes and flatten and reshape his body. He is used as a boat sail at the end of "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two" and in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, he inflates into a rubber life raft when his tail is pulled. His tail is removable without any harm to him and can be used like an actual sword When Ling-Ling gets angry or is about to kill someone, he often grows spikes and becomes more powerful. Two levels of this have been shown. Though stronger in this form, he has only used it three times in the series' run: once in "Hot Tub" to kill Toot, again in "Mexican't Buy Me Love" when he battles chickens, and a third time in "Charlotte's Web of Lies" to kill Xandir. Sexuality Ling-Ling likes to go clubbing every night to battle female Pokémon-like monsters. While the encounters resemble his regular battles on the surface, their purpose is actually to provide sexual gratification rather than the death or injury of one of the two parties. In "Clum Babies", he battles a green monster named Hoochie in this fashion; though he appears to brutally murder her, she is shown the next morning to have emerged from the encounter relatively unscathed. Ling-Ling is shown to be something of a player, at least until an episode where he had to submit to an arranged battle with a beautiful purple monster named Ni-Pul. They fell in love, but the relationship eventually became stale before they "dropped the metaphor" and had regular sex (which also caused Ling-Ling's tail to get bigger). Ni-Pul and Ling-Ling were both murdered at the end of the episode in a shooting rampage by Bob The Cucumber. She has not been mentioned since this occurred, though she makes a cameo appearance in "The Drawn Together Clip Show" as a member of the audience. It is not known whether she and Ling-Ling are still involved with each other. There are possible hints that Ling-Ling is a necrophiliac; in "Hot Tub", when challenging Clara to a fight, he wanted to have sex with Clara's skull before turning it into a birdhouse, however that could just be seen as defiling the body after a battle. In "Requiem for a Reality Show", after being accidentally eaten by Toot, he had sex with a roast chicken that Toot had eaten before she regurgitated them both. In "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", Ling-Ling demonstrates a fetish for used schoolgirl underwear; this is a reference to the Japanese burusera trend. Both Ling-Ling and his father are mentioned as liking women with small feet in several episodes ("Gay Bash", "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", "Freaks & Greeks"), referencing another Asian sexual stereotype. In "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", when the Terminator performs a scan of the housemates, his sensors label Ling-Ling as bisexual. However, this appears to be just a gag; to date, Ling-Ling has not demonstrated any bisexual tendencies through his behavior on the show. As Mr. Nagasaki in A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special, he solicits Xandir's services as a prostitute, but since he is role-playing, this act cannot be considered indicative of Ling-Ling's true character. *In the Drawn Together Movie, there are several songs that play whenever Ling-Ling is trying to hang out with Xandir, who only wants to hang out with Captain Hero and is jealous over his Dead Girlfriend Molly. One song even states that 'If Ling-Ling loves Xandir as Ling-Ling thinks he does..." and then Ling-Ling proceeds to help Xandir gain Captain Hero's attention by saying Molly asked him out to prom, which causes Hero to throw Molly's dead corpse out of a flying plane. Race and culture .]] Ling-Ling is Asian, but it is never stated explicitly what his particular ethnicity is; this is because the character is intended to represent all East Asian subcultures rather than any particular nationality. Ling-Ling's depiction most closely resembles Japanese, but there are hints of Chinese ancestry as well, such as constant references to fortune cookies, Chinese food and dry cleaning (although these references are based more on Chinese stereotypes than actual Chinese culture). While it is possible that Ling-Ling is of mixed ancestry, in all likelihood, the character's nationality is kept deliberately ambiguous to allow for a wider reach of Asian references to draw from. In Season Two, Ling-Ling takes on even more Asian stereotypes (see Stereotypes below), such as being unable to drive well and always acing standardized tests. The episode "Super Nanny" reveals that Ling-Ling's perception of the world is radically different from that of the other characters; when Clara simulates his vision, the other housemates look like anime characters, a seemingly empty road seems filled with oncoming cars (the given reason for Ling-Ling's inability to drive), and a variety of other differences are shown which play off Asian stereotypes. When Wooldoor rounds out his eyes with tape, Ling-Ling sees the world normally and can speak English, albeit with his previous speech patterns ("Everything be okay as long as Ling-Ling still have humongous penis"). However, at the end of the episode, he takes the tape off and reverts back to his old self after seeing another Asian person with rounded eyes gain weight and become stupid. A running gag on the show involves Ling-Ling's difficulty pronouncing the letter "L", usually substituting the letter "R". He even has difficulty in pronouncing the words that have "R" in them and substituting them with "L" In "Clum Babies," Ling-Ling discusses his shampoo Prell, lamenting that "Plerr" leaves his hair smooth, but leaves his soul stained with shame and embarrassment due to his difficulty in pronouncing the name. "In "Super Nanny", Ling-Ling reads an eye chart and says "R" for every letter when each letter is actually "L". In "Spelling Applebee's", Ling-Ling is asked to spell the word "L" at the spelling bee; his only response is to stare blankly. At times, the gag is reversed, and Ling-Ling substitutes "L" for "R". In "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", one of Ling-Ling's speeches mixes both gags; when he lists synonyms for breasts, he says, "Merrons, hootels, headrights, flied eggs, cleam puffs!" These gags are just two of many references to Engrish in the series. It may be noted however, that in earlier episodes, Ling-Ling could pronounce the letter L. The show is somewhat vague as to how well the other characters can comprehend Ling-Ling's speech. Though they seem able to understand him some of the time, they frequently misinterpret him, and often imagine he is saying whatever they want to hear. The only character who unquestionably can understand him is Spanky Ham, but Spanky doesn't bother translating for the housemates. It is suggested in Season Three that Toot may be able to understand Ling-Ling as well; in the episodes "Freaks & Greeks" and "Mexican't Buy Me Love", Ling-Ling and Toot have several conversations during which Toot seems to be able to understand Ling-Ling's dialect perfectly, despite her inability to do so in previous episodes. Ling-Ling, on the other hand, seems to have no trouble understanding the others' English. Three times during the episode "Freaks & Greeks", Ling-Ling is speaking and the Comedy Central bug expands to say that an all-new Daily Show is coming up next, almost completely blocking the subtitles translating what Ling-Ling is saying. Then, Captain Hero or Jun-Jee looks at the bottom of the screen and comments about Jon Stewart or The Daily Show while completely disregarding Ling-Ling's subtitled speech. This suggests that some characters (even his own father) actually comprehend him by the English subtitles on screen; indeed, Xandir explicitly says that he can't understand Ling-Ling simply because he can't read the subtitles. This is an example of breaking the fourth wall. However, this does not hold true in all cases. In "Hot Tub", Clara is clearly unable to understand his battle challenge, and in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", all the housemates except Spanky think he is telling them to kill Clara's Octopussoir when he is actually telling them to clean the dirty dishes in the sink. In an interview for Comedy Central's Motherload, Abbey DiGregorio dubs Ling-Ling's language "Japorean," which she admits is nonsense gibberish that is only supposed to sound like Chinese, Japanese, Korean or other languages from Eastern Asia. Ling-Ling's speech does contain occasional words of English added for comic effect (for instance, when discussing the death of a Mexican prostitute, the only understandable words are "Paris Hilton"); however, they are simply gags rather than an actual attempt to translate Ling-Ling's language. Stereotypes A list of Asian stereotypes that have been applied to Ling-Ling at certain points in the series. * Speaking Engrish, including reversing the "L" and "R" sounds (numerous episodes) * Strong desire for honor (several episodes, most notably "Gay Bash" and "Mexican't Buy Me Love") * Being able to expertly produce counterfeit versions of brand name products, such as athletic shoes, in sweatshop conditions in a matter of seconds ("Gay Bash") * Being attracted to small feet ("Gay Bash", "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", "Freaks & Greeks") * Infanticide of girl babies ("Gay Bash", "Captain Girl", "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care") * Working as a dry cleaner ("The Other Cousin, "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special") * Displaying a fondness for used schoolgirl panties ("The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II") * Being extremely skilled at standardized tests ("Foxxy VS the Board of Education") * Not wearing shoes inside the home ("Foxxy VS the Board of Education") * Operating massage parlors ("Little Orphan Hero") * Using dogs and cats in meals ("Little Orphan Hero", "Super Nanny") * Pulling a rickshaw ("Ghostesses in the Slot Machine") * Being a poor driver ("Super Nanny") * Having a small penis ("Super Nanny") * Possessing excellent math skills ("Super Nanny") * Wearing Hawaiian shirts to formal events ("Super Nanny") * Performing Harai Kiri, a ritualistic suicide ("Captain Girl") * Businessmen going to prostitutes ("A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special") * Working as a pedicurist ("N.R.A.y RAY") * Spending lots of time at tourist attractions, such as Disneyland, and taking lots of photographs ("Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care") * Eating lots of rice ("Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care") Gender Ling-Ling's gender in the series has usually been a pretty unclear concept before. Right now, it's canonical that he is male but this wasn't always how things were. According to a DVD commentary, Jeser and Silverstein didn't make it canon that Ling-Ling was male until the episode Clum Babies. Before then, they didn't really assign Ling-Ling a gender and just sort of made him strongly imply that he was one or the other and go back and forth between the two, dependent on the setting of the scene he was in. Even after the events of Clum Babies, however, Ling-Ling has done things that implies that he's female. In the episode Hot Tub, Captain Hero and Spanky talked about the female housemates in the house. Hero said that "He'd stick and stir any one of those broads." as he gestured over to the couch with Clara, Toot, and Ling-Ling sitting on it. In the episode Terms of Endearment, Ling-Ling was seen in the shower, coveting with the female housemates. Ling-Ling was tied to a stick and served as a loofah, which Clara used to clean her vagina. However, Ling-Ling then made a pleasured smile after this and he is a heterosexual so it's more likely that he is male and he was only in the shower with the girls because of the gag of using him as a loofah and the gag of his enjoying his job as one. In the episode The Other Cousin, Jun-Jee addressed Ling-Ling as his son. In the episode The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, the housemates were split up into two teams, based on their genders. Ling-Ling was put on the guys team. In the episode Little Orphan Hero, Ling-Ling was part of a suicide hotline and he was seen wearing a bikini, along with the girls on the team. However, so was Spanky Ham so this gag applied to all of the male members of the team. In the episode Clum Babies, it was made official that Ling-Ling was a boy as he was seen going clubbing with Hero and Xandir and he was obviously a man, having been surrounded by women and dressing like a pimp. He brought multiple women home and banged them every night, only to dump them in the next morning. Jun-Jee also called him on the phone, addressing him as his "Number one son" and telling him that "He knows he's enjoyed living the bachelor life." again, implying that he is a male in the same way again. He was assigned a woman to get married to and Ling-Ling was seen having sex with her twice. Both times, revealing that he was male. The first time, his tail became erect, started to pump, and became very vascular, resembling that of an erect penis. The second time, he was seen in a position where he was on top of her and thrusting his pelvis into her vaginal area. This episode made it official that he was male. In the episode Super Nanny, Ling-Ling became Americanized and he said that it would be okay, as long as he still had his humongous penis. He then looked at his penis with his new American eyes and screamed in horror. Being able to see better, he now saw that his penis was actually a short little stub, contributing to the Asian stereotype. In the episode Captain Girl, Toot wanted to get impregnated. When Xandir heard about this, he asked "Who would want to drop a log in that thing." He the people with him, all played "Not it" and Ling-Ling was the last to do it. Ling-Ling was so angry about this, that he killed himself. This implies that he's male, since this would mean he's have to impregnate her, and because Xandir said "Drop a log", being a slang term for "Stick his penis into" to which Ling-Ling responded to. However, Foxxy Love also complied with this, opening the possibilities for females to be able to do this too. In the episode Mexican't Buy Me Love, it was implied that Ling-Ling had a romantic relationship with Toot. However, this episode was not canon for any of the characters, it was never acknowledged again, and the other couples in the episode were denied and written out of the show faster than his, being ended in the same episode so it only makes sense that his was too. The other two couples were Captain Hero and Xandir, who are not a couple because Xandir has professional feelings for Hero and even hates him, and Clara and Spanky who's relationship ended in Foxxy VS the Board of Education. Neither of which were real relationships at the time so it's unlikely this one was real either. In the episode Toot Goes Bollywood, Toot asked the housemates if anyone wanted to have sex with her. Everyone declined to this, except for Clara and Foxxy because they were both female. Since they were excluding them. Ling-Ling was one of the people to decline, crossing his arms and shouting "No way!" which must mean that he was included as one of the guys. However, Toot, herself was also included, shouting "As if!" in response to this, including a female. This, however, was obviously a gag and not to be taken seriously or canonical at all. In the episode American Idol Parody Clip Show, Ling-Ling was seen singing a smooth jazz song and wearing a red dress as he layed down on the piano and did all the seductive positions that a woman would do. This, however was just a gag. Overall, Ling-Ling has done many things that strongly imply that he is female, but all of the other housemates have done the exact same thing too. (Ex. Captain Hero acting feminine, or showing that he has tits, or Toot getting a visible boner while sleeping.) so all of these occasions can safely be considered as non-canonical gags. Ling-Ling's voice actor is a female, but many female voice actors have voiced male characters. If Ling-Ling were female, it would even out the 4 on 4 ratio of men and women in the household. However, Ling-Ling's personality seems to commit more to being a male and he was confirmed to be male by the creators, themselves in a commentary so it's officially settled that Ling-Ling is male. Theme song Throughout the series, particularly when he is engaged in battle, Ling-Ling is accompanied by a repetitive song and theme music. The lyrics emphasize Ling-Ling's brutal nature and reiterate that he is from a children's anime show. Most of the lyrics consist of Engrish and the chorus is sung by a group of children. In The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, a slow, depressed version plays to represent Ling-Ling's sadness that Xandir didn't go with his plan in the dungeon of the castle. Lyrics :(Instrumental) :Hush little baby didn't say a word :Papa's gonna sing you a lullaby :A guitar strumming :Mama's hummming :Foxy softly singing :A wind charm bringing :Hush little baby didn't say word :Papa's gonna buy you an ice cream :If SpongeBob his electricity gets cut :Papa's gonna buy me Toy Story 4 :If those robot tied by plants :Papa's gonna buy me a baseball bat :If Pinch Hitwell STJC broken bat :Papa's gonna buy me Coca Cola :Hush little baby didn't say a word :Captain Brineybeard did and let arrest him : Episodes focusing on Ling-Ling *Clara's Dirty Little Secret (side plot) *Gay Bash (side plot) *The Other Cousin (side plot) *Foxxy VS the Board of Education *Clum Babies (side plot) *Super Nanny (side plot) *Freaks & Greeks (side plot) *Mexican't Buy Me Love *Lost in Parking Space, Part Two *Charlotte's Web of Lies (side plot) *Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care See Also: Ling-Ling Episodes '' Original artwork In original artwork before the show's release, Ling-Ling was originally green and much smaller, similar to Jerry the mouse from ''Tom and Jerry.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117893385.html?categoryid=14&cs=1&query=%22Drawn+Together%22 Prototype comparison Ling-Ling from Drawn Together (l); Pikachu from Pokémon ® Ling Ling and Pikachu are both very similar in both physical appearance and personality. Both of which are short little anime battle monsters. They both resemble mice and they both have pointy ears, beady eyes, and black tails. Both of them are also monsters that have super powers that they use for fighting. Pikachu uses lightning powers and Ling Ling can blast bright purple beams of plasma. Ling Ling comes from an owner named Gash (Parody of Ash Ketchum) who used him for the same reasons Ash uses Pikachu. To fight other training card battle monsters. Trivia *Saying his name three times causes Ling-Ling to go into a deadly psychopathic battle mode as first seen in the episode "Hot Tub." *He was constantly mistaken for a dog in the first episode. *Between Super Nanny and Freaks & Greeks, Ling-Ling did not play a prominent role in any episodes. *In The Other Cousin, it was revealed that whenever Ling Ling was depressed, he emitted a fluid on his back that gives people a drugged-up high feeling when they lick it. *He is the first male housemate to use the confessional. *It was confirmed by Ling Ling's voice actor in an interview that when she voices Ling Ling, she does not speak an actual language and instead speaks a language of random gibberish that she called "Japorean." *It's a running gag in the show to show flashbacks of Ling Ling killing his owner Gash. **Hot Tub: In the deleted scene, Ling Ling was seen killing Gash. **Gay Bash: A flashback of Ling Ling killing Gash occurred while he sang his lament. **Foxxy VS the Board of Education: Ling Ling told the story of how he lost his best friend. This was followed by a cutaway of him killing Gash. **Interestingly, in the episode Charlotte's Web of Lies, set and aired after all of the above, Gash is shown to be alive, again displaying the series' loose continuity, although it is not impossible for characters on the show to be killed and subsequently appear in later episodes alive and well. *According to the DVD commentary for the episode "Clum Babies", Jeser and Silverstein did not officially decide that Ling-Ling was male until that episode, making Ling-Ling a genderless battle monster in all previous episodes that constantly went back and forth from male to female, dependent on the setting of the scene. This is evident as Ling-Ling was strongly implied to be female in episodes before this. *In the episode "Super Nanny," it was revealed that Ling-Ling is 16 year old and in the same episode, that his birthday is on January 1st, 2004. **This however creates a plot-hole in the storyline of the show. If Ling-Ling was born in 2004, that would mean that he was only one year old when the series began and that he couldn't have been 16 at that time. In the season two episode Captain Hero's Marriage Pact, Ling-Ling was seen at his birthday party, being disappointed that nobody had shown up, meaning that he had to be two years old in this episode or seventeen considering which timeline we're following. In the season three episode Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care, everyone was celebrating Ling-Ling's twenty first birthday when it should have been either his third or eighteenth birthday. ***It is possible that the reason for this is that battle monster years are different from human years. *In the episode "Freaks & Greeks", Ling Ling's father revealed his full name to be Ling Ling Hitler Bin Laden Seacrest (A mashup on the names of Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden and Ryan Seacrest). However, it was confirmed by the creators that this isn't canonical. *Although he is a main character, there have been multiple episodes where Ling-Ling has had no speaking lines throughout his entire appearance. **Dirty Pranking No. 2 **A Tale of Two Cows **The Lemon-AIDS Walk **Alzheimer's That Ends Well (Televised version only) **The Drawn Together Clip Show **Spelling Applebee's **Unrestrainable Trainable *Ling-Ling has spoken fluent English in the episodes Super Nanny, Lost in Parking Space, Part Two and Drawn Together Babies. Gallery Gallery 3.PNG Llbattlespikes.jpg Gallery 22.PNG Ling Ling is angry with all the dirty dishes in the sink.png Drawntogethers01e02 01.png Linglingyen.png Drawntogethers01e03 01.png Ling Ling confessional.png Junjee.jpg Oh my god! More dirty dishes in the sink!.png Llcar.jpg LLGash.jpg Dt m4 202 SAT.jpg Testtaker.jpg DrawnTogether Season2--5 500.jpg Llhoochie.png LLnipul.png No Tricky No Washy.png Sleepy Clara and Ling-Ling.png Lldeath2.jpg Fun.png Drawntogethers02e05 03s.png Ling-Ling's seppuku.png Buggag.jpg 306winner.jpg LLbattle.png LLshoes.png Mrnakasaki.JPG Lingsniff.jpg DTBabiesgrp.png Shocking.png Oh lawd.png Babies with guns.png Ling Ling starts speaking Japorean.png Baby Ling Ling Confessional.png Ling.jpg LLben.png Child Services hates Ling Ling.png LLreddress.png The Itsy Bitsy Spider.png Ling-Ling Can't Touch This.png Spanky makes Ling-Ling sew.png Spanky offers Ling-Ling a job.png Ling-Ling sews a television.png de:Ling Ling Category:Characters Category:Housemates Category:Major Characters Category:Battle Monsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Abbey DiGregorio Category:Males Category:Asians Category:Parody Category:Ling Family Category:Love Family Category:Movie Characters Category:Hero Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Not a Villains Category:Divorced Category:Chlidren